The Lessons Of Life
by The-Windflower-Fairy
Summary: Yuffentine! You learn a lot of lessons in life, and Yuffie's going to share some of hers with you. No.6- It Doesn't Mean Anything. Vincent goes and does ANOTHER disappearing act, but what's the reasoning behind it?
1. The Jab

**Right, this is my first Final Fantasy fic, so please read and tell me what I do wrong. (Or right?) This story is just going to consist of the little one shots that popped into my head recently. This one is inspired by me having to get the HPV jab. You know, that one against cervical cancer? It was horrible, and im terrified of needles! I decided Yuffie would be the best character to portray this, I like Yuffentines, and so this story was born! Because I need to keep myself entertained until the stories im currently reading are updated. So, here goes nothing...**

* * *

Yuffie's POV.

No.1-The Jab

_No. Fricking. Way. _

This can't be right. No. It's a lie! A lie! I stared at the letter in horror, the letter that practically sentenced me to death. I thought I must have read it wrong at first, but after reading it and re-reading it and reading it _again _there was no mistaking it. This letter stated that I-being a teenager, 19 in fact-have to go get a jab. _A jab! _To protect me against cervical cancer.

That's totally not necessary! Im not going to get cervical cancer! Ninjas dont get cervical cancer! Cervical cancer doesn't even run in my family or anything!

Woah, hold on Yuffie. Calm down. Everything's fine. Who says you have to get this stupid jab anyway? (Accept the doctor who sent the letter, but he doesn't count!) All you have to do is stay in your room that day, and not turn up to the doctors appointment. Yeah. I don't have to go.

And it's not that im scared! Im _not_ scared of doctors, and I am most _definately_ _not_ scared of needles! Nope, not this ninja! Why would I be scared of needles? Exactly! No, im not scared. Nah-ah.

Phew. Okay. I don't _have_ to go to that appointment. I'll sit in my room, or ask Reeve if there's any WRO missions going.

Now, to get rid of the evidence. I need to burn this letter, or Tifa will make me get it done. She'll _drag _me to the clinc, saying I need to get the jab for my own good or something like that. I know she's only looking after me, but _please, _I don't need that jab!

So, I'll go to my room and set it alight using my fire materia. Just to make sure that it gets well and truly reduced to cinders. I folded the letter in half and left my post from behind the bar. Tifa would never know, she was out on a mission with Cloud. Tifa had been ever so kind and let me stay at the Seventh Heaven, because my _dearest _father (note the sarcasm) was lately being a bigger moron than normal. So yeah.

I had started toward the stairs and was just through the door to the living room when, out of nowhere-

"Yuffie."

I just about jumped out of my skin. I wheeled round, to find none other than Vincent Valentine standing in the doorway. I scowled. Damn it! Only he could sneak up on me. _Me! _The Great Ninja and White Rose of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi! Only _he_ could ever catch me of guard. Damn him! I mean where the _hell_ did he come from? He wasn't even in the _building_ until a few seconds ago!

"You shouldn't leave the bar unattended." he continued. His crimson irises flickered to the letter in my hand, then back to my face. Oh Crap. If _he _found out about what this letter said, he'd probably tell Tifa. I quickly hid it behind my back.

"For your information Vincent," I began. I only ever used his full name when I was annoyed with him, which was hardly ever. Usually it was Vinnie. Or Vince. Depending on what mood I was in. "I just need to-" Think fast Yuffie. _Think, quick! _Erm, need an excuse..."to go to the ladies room."

He looked at me skeptically. Oh yeah, crap, there was one just opposite the bar. Oh..._rubbish! Great thinking Yuffie!_

"Is there something important in that letter?" he asked.

"Huh? What letter?" I asked innocently. He wasn't fooled, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"The letter behind your back." he stated.

I mentally winced. "Oh, _this _letter!" I said, laughing nervously. "Erm, nope. Nothing. Nothing special. Absolutely, positively _nothing_ of importance. Really, honestly, nothing. Im talking _zero _importance. There is nothing-"

He didn't wait for me to finish my nervous rant, and instead reached behind my back and grabbed the letter from me with that inhuman speed of his. I gaped at him as he began to open the letter.

"Vinnie! Give that back! You can't just read my letter, it's private!" I tried to snatch the letter back, but he held it above his head, still reading. _Oh my Gawd! _He was reading _my _letter! Without permission!

"You know that's so not fair! Your unfairly tall!" I said jumping up and down, trying to reach the letter. He smirked just a little, and I stopped my jumping in shock. No way. He was _smirking _at me. I stared. He lowered his arm when he was confident I wasn't going to try and grab the letter.

"You have to get a jab?" he asked me, looking back at the letter, "Today?"

"TODAY?!" I cried, snatching it back. _Holy crap! _It _was _for today. I thought it was for next month! How could I have misread? I read it _three _times! Vince must have realised what the problem was by my reaction.

"Your scared of needles?"

"NO!" I said, glaring at him, "I am not scared of anything!"

"Then why were you trying to hide the letter?"

"Because..I have plans today, so I don't want Tifa to find out about it. She'll make me go anyway!"

He nodded, "You should go anyway, cancel your plans."

"What?! No way! Im _not _going!" I said firmly.

"But if it protects you against cancer then you should-"

"No! Stop talking Vinnie!" Woah, did I just tell Vinnie to _stop _talking? He _is _talking more than usual today. Then again, I tell him he should talk more all the time. So im not complaining. Well, I am on this one occasion. "There is no way in hell your talking me into going alright! So don't waste your extremely rare words!"

He regarded me for a second, before saying, "Fine."

I stared at him in suprise. Had I just _won _one of our arguments?!

HA! Yeah, maybe one day Yuffie, but not today. Vince simply grabbed my arm and pulled me back through the bar.

"What the hell?!" I tried to yank my arm away, but it was no use. He kept a firm grip on me as he told the customers that we were closing early, and locked up as they cleared out.

"Vinnie Valentine," I said as he locked the door, "just what do you think your doing?"

"Taking you to the clinic." he replied.

Oh no. Lord, NO!

"No Vinnie! Im not going! Im not! No no no no no no-"

"Yes." he cut me off as he started walking, still holding on to my arm.

What in the name of Da-Chao is going on here? I'd expect Tifa to do this, but not _Vincent. _Usually he just goes about his business and doesn't care much for what the rest of us are doing.

"Why?" I asked, as I was made to walk to avoid falling over. He looked at me, but didn't answer.

I glared as we continued walking along the streets of Edge. He was being so mean! I didn't even _need _this stupid jab! Argh! No! Don't think about it Yuffie, it only makes things worse! Do _not _think of the needle! No! Think happy thoughts! Breathe! Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale...

We rounded a corner, and the clinic was in sight. I paniced.

"NO!" I shouted, "I can't do this! You can't make me!" I struggled, and he let go of my arm, but stepped around me so I couldn't run the other way.

"Yuffie, you need to get this jab done-"

"NO! I won't do it!"

"Stop being so stubborn."

"Are you insane? It's a _jab! _I can take attacks from monsters and bad guys, but needles are totally different!"

"I understand Yuffie-"

"No! No you don't! Your practcally indestructible! Nothing bothers you! Your-"

"Im scared of needles too." Vincent said quietly.

I was so shocked I just stared at him. Oh my gawd. Vinnie's actually scared of something! I thought he was, like, unfased by _anything and everything. _

"No way." I said, still staring in shock. He looked at the ground. Oh wow, he sorta looked...embarrassed! Yes, Vinnie is _embarrassed!_

"But didn't Hojo..." He gave me a look to say 'don't talk about that.' So I stopped talking.

"Well, you have reason to be scared of them." I said. "_Im _just scared because, well...they're just scary!"

He nodded once. "I'll come with you if you'd like, as you need to get it."

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "I just admitted im terrified of needles, and your saying I need to have one stuck in my arm?!"

Vinnie sighed. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Not in this case!" I retorted.

He raised his eyebrows. "Yuffie, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way..."

I scowled at him, but I knew he was actually serious. Hell, when was he ever _not _serious?

"Fine, I'll go quietly. But your coming with me! Or im not getting it done!" Aha! The power of blackmail!

"Fine." he replied and he started walking towards the clinc. I bit my lip nervously and followed along behind him.

We entered the clinic in silence. Now im really scared. Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap!

"Yuffie Kisaragi has an appointment to get a HPV jab." Vince informed the woman behind the desk.

She smiled politely and typed something into the computer. "Okay, take a seat in the waiting room please."

I turned around and attempted to walk back out the door, but Vinnie grabbed my arm again.

"No Vinnie! Please don't make me! No! I promise I'll never steal your materia again! _Please!" _Okay, you know things are bad when the Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi starts _begging._

"It wont be that bad Yuffie." he said as he dragged me to the waiting room and sat me down.

"Won't be that bad?! How can you say that? Your scared of needles too!"

He nodded in agreement. "But you'll be alright. It's neccessary to protect you. And I'll be there."

Is he actually trying to comfort me? _Yes._ Yes he is. Wow. Then again, he was scared of them too. He understood.

"I just realised Vinnie! We actually have something in common!" I was thrilled, mainly because we were complete opposites. So this was the very first thing I had discovered we had in common! We were both scared of needles!

He rolled his eyes at me, 'cos I was grinning like an idiot.

"Yuffie Kisaragi." A nurse called my name, and my grin vanished instantly.

_Oh no._

Vinnie stood up and looked at me. I was clinging to the edges of the seat, digging my nails into the leather. I was not moving. I don't care what he says. It's not going to happen!

"Come on Yuffie, your wasting the doctors time." he said.

"What?!" I said, outraged, "How would you feel if you were the one who had to get a jab?"

"Irrelevant."

I glared at him. "Im not moving. Why do you want me to get this stupid jab anyway Vinnie? Can't we just go home?" I pleaded.

He sighed in aspiration and sat back down next to me. He looked at the floor as he spoke. "I want you get the jab because...there's no need for you to die any earlier than necessary." he said bluntly. It was true though. "I don't want you to return to the planet any sooner than you have to."

I blinked. Bloody hell. Vincent actually cared for my well being. Well, you learn something new every day. He looked over at me, asking with his eyes for me to co-operate. Damn his stupid persuasive eye language! I sighed in defeat and stood up. I took a deep breath and walked into the nurses room with my head held high. I could do this. Im the most amazing ninja in existance. I'll be fine.

Vinnie followed and shut the door behind us. Thankfully the doctor was a woman, so that made me feel better. Huh, maybe im a feminist. I never noticed before. The woman smiled at me reasuringly.

"Take a seat Miss Kisaragi." she said.

I feel sick. Even worse than on airships. Ugh! Im gonna faint! I felt a hand on my back that turned out to be Vinnie, guiding me to the nearest chair. He sat next to me as the nurse took out a needle from a light pink box. _Oh gawd oh gawd oh gawd! _It was frickin' _huge! _I think im hyperventilating.

"Theres no need to worry." The doctor said soothingly. I nodded mechanically. Breathe Yuffie. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

"Okay Yuffie, have you had a cold or any sort of illness recently?" She asked as she flitted around getting everything she needed. I shook my head once, wishing that I had.

"Are you allergic to anything?" I shook my head again.

"Okay, we have to ask, is there a chance you might be pregnant?"

I almost fell of my seat. I blushed, embarrassed. And Vinnie coughed and turned his head away, I could _swear _I saw a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Uh, no." I said, feeling _very _uncomfortable talking about this with Vinnie in the room.

"Sorry, we have to check. It could harm the fetus." she explained. I shifted in my seat self consciously. The doctor began to fill the needle with a clear liquid, and I pressed my lips together to stop from screaming and running from the room. Vinnie looked up again, his emotionless mask back in place.

"Right then Yuffie, are you ready?" she asked, walking towards me with the needle in her hand.

ARGH! NO! Not ready! Definately not ready! No! Stop! WAIT!

I felt a hand slide into mine. I looked to see Vinnie watching me, and he'd shifted slightly closer. He squeezed my hand gently, trying to reasure me. I felt my heart race and my cheeks flame. Vinnie was holding my hand!

The doctor held out my other arm and raised the needle. I clutched Vinnie's hand and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt a tiny pin prick that reminded me of ice, and then...

"All done." the doctor said kindly. Wait, that can't be it. I opened one eye cautiously. She was pressing a cotton bud to my arm. I opened both my eyes in wonder. That _was _it. Phew!

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Vinnie said, pulling his hand away. I smiled at him.

"You might experience some side effects." The doctor informed me, "A dead arm, fever and headaches. You'd best keep an eye on her for a while." she told Vincent. He nodded and stood up.

"Thank you." I said to the doctor, standing up as well. She smiled.

"Oh yes, and you'll have to come back for another dose next month. And the final dose the month after."

I gawked at her in horror. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the corners of Vincent's lips twitch, fighting a smile.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think of that? I need your opinion, so please review! And when you go to get the HPV jab, they do actually ask you if your pregnant. Seriously. I was so embarrassed! Anyway, I hoped you liked the story! Thanks for reading! **

**xoxo**


	2. I Know A Vampire

**Hey. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! :) Very much appreciated! Now...I quite like this one, and I hope you will too! **

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Or Twilight either.**

* * *

Yuffie's POV.

No.2-I know a vampire.

Bored. Sooo Bored. Sigh. Im out shopping with Tifa. You know why im bored? 'Cos im not in the mood for shopping. Yeah I know, crazy right? Since when? Well, I can tell you since _now. _Im officially bored of shopping. I want to go on a mission, hunt for treasure, maybe steal some of Cloud the chocobo head's materia...

"What do you think of this one?" Tifa's voice jerked me from my thoughts. She was holding up a dark green tank top for me to inspect.

"Green won't suit you, go for blue." I advised.

"But blue looks best on you."

"Don't argue with me Teef. Dark blue." I said, picking one up, "Trust me, im a ninja."

She giggled. "Okay, I'll go try it on. I'll be two minutes." she said, dashing off to the womens changing rooms.

And so I was left by myself, (in about the eleventh clothes' shop we had visited) twiddling my thumbs. Gawd im so _bored._ I looked around the shop, but nothing really caught my eye, until...

In the corner of the shop there was a selection of womens t-shirts, all with the same (and very popular) theme that instantly made me think of Vinnie. I smiled and walked over to them, looking at the different designs. I found one that was perfect, and went and payed for it at the counter. This is going to be funny. Wait 'til I show Vinnie!

"Oh wow! Yuffie Kisaragi!" I turned to find three girls staring at me with a pen and paper in their hands. "Can we have your autograph?"

"Sure." I replied, as I took the notebook from them and scribbled down my signature. Did I forget to mention I was famous? Yeah, saving the world has its perks. I reckon either Vinnie or chocobo head have the most fans. Personally though, im on Vinnie's side.

"Is it true you and Vincent Valentine are together?" One of the girls asked.

"What?!" I cried, almost dropping my shopping bag and the notebook in suprise. Where the hell did that come from?! I blushed tomato red and the girls giggled.

"Sorry. So it's just a rumour then?"

"Uh, y-yes! Definately just a rumour!" I said, my face still bright red. They giggled again.

"Sorry," One of them said again, "It's just that so many people want you to get together. They're convinced your both perfect for each other."

Was it possible for my face to get any redder? 'Cos I think it just did. _Argh! This is so embarrassing! _Me and Vinnie?! I don't even wanna think about it!

"We're just telling you the public's opinion Yuffie!" The public's opinion? _The public's opinion?! _No way. _That _was the public's opinion?

Ahem, laugh it off Yuffie, laugh it off.

"Nah, me and Vince? No way!" I said, forcing a laugh. I handed them the notebook back.

"Thanks," they said, taking it, "Bye!" and they scuttled off. Oh. My. Gawd. Take deep breaths. I think I may have been emotionally traumatized by that conversation. What if Vinnie found out about 'the public's opinion'? _Argh! _What would he think?!

"Yuffie, what was that about? Why are you blushing?" Tifa reappeared beside me after paying for her shopping.

"Um, n-nothing." I stuttered, only answering one of her questions, "Can we go home?"

"Okay." said Tifa, looking at me questioningly. I fled the shopping centre rather quickly. I don't think I'll be able to look Vinnie in the eye again...

-x-

I breathed a sigh of relief when I walked into the bar. Home sweet home! I ran up the stairs to my room and changed into my new, fitted t-shirt. Now all I had to do was wait for Vinnie. That's if he was coming to visit today. Vince never stayed in one place for long. He had a habit of disappearing for a little while, (never answering my phone calls) and then turning up out of nowhere. Sometimes he'd stay at that mansion in Nibelheim, but most of the time he'd stay here. I went back downstairs to see if he'd turned up. Nope. Hmm, maybe I should call him and leave a message...I'd have to leave a message because he _never _picks up his phone to me! Sure, he'll pick up for chocobo head, or Tifa, and _maybe _Barrett or Cid, but not me. Apparently I call him for 'no reason'. But that's not true! It's his own fault that he disappears for weeks on end and I need to check if he's still alive! Gawd...

Hmm, thinking of Vinnie...is that _really _what our fans think? That we should get together? Ahh, even the _thought _is embarrassing! Stop thinking Yuffie. Stop.

"Have you seen Vince?" I asked Tifa.

"No." she said, turning. When she saw me, she laughed. "Nice shirt." she commented, "Im guessing you want to show Vincent?"

"Uh huh." I said, smiling. Tifa shook her head disapprovingly.

"You like winding Vincent up don't you?" she said. Erm, was that supposed to be a rhetorical question? Whatever, I'll answer it anyway.

"Well _duh. _Usually it's the only way I can get him to talk to me."

Before Tifa could say anything else, the door opened, and Vincent walked in along with Cloud. Aha! Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear! Not that im saying Vinnie is the devil. I mean, he _did _have Chaos in his head, and Chaos _was_ evil. But he only came out when Vinnie was seriously angry, or seriously injured. Anyway, Chaos is gone now. And I think im the only one who's noticed that Vinnie talks a little more now. Just a _little _more, but it's still an improvement.

"Hiya Vinnie!" I said brightly, skipping up to him, "Look at what I bought today!" I pointed to my shirt. "I saw it and thought of you!"

He looked at my shirt. It was black with blood red writing that stated: 'I know a Vampire.' He frowned at me, but made a small noise of amusement in his throat. I beamed at him. I practically made him chuckle!

"I got it from the _Twilight _section in the shop." I told him, and he rolled his eyes. Yeah, so I was obsessed with _Twilight_. So what? "Did you know you can get custom made ones?" I gushed, "Im going to start a website for Avalanche fans, where they can buy custom T-shirts with Yuffie Kisaragi's designs on them!" I grinned. "They're either gonna be Team Vincent or Team Cloud!" I said excitedly. Im a _genius!_ I'll make millions of gil! "Teenage fan girls will go crazy for these shirts!"

Vinnie raised an eyebrow, and Cloud looked at me as if I was insane. I laughed and turned to Tifa.

"You wanna place the first order Teef? Team Cloud?" I asked. She blushed. I laughed again and ran back upstairs to create a certain website...

I was _so_ getting a Team Vincent shirt.

* * *

**Lol. I think im Team Vincent. In fact, im gonna get a Team Vinnie shirt next time I find one of those custom clothes shops. This brings up the question, Avalanche fans, are you Team Vincent or Team Cloud?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**xoxo**


	3. What Women Look For

**Okay, all guys, pay close attention 'cos this is a very important lesson! If your wondering what the last two lessons of life were, number one is that needles are **_**very**_** scary (FACT!) but not actually that bad when it comes down to it (and if you've got someone to hold your hand). The second one is...not really a lesson, but Team Vincent is the best. So yeah, read on. :)**

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII. **

* * *

Yuffie's POV.

No.3-What Women Look For.

Ugh, Reno is so...indescribably annoying! Argh! He will not leave me alone today! And he just doesn't get the fact that I _only_ want to be his friend, nothing more! Just friends! And he's even making _that _difficult!

"Another pint please princess." That indescribably annoying person said, smiling and winking at me. _Gawd. _He was rubbish at flirting really. And he doesn't even know it. So clueless, bless him. I pulled a pint for him and set it down on the counter.

"Thanks darlin'."

So, as you've probably guessed, Im working behind the bar for Tifa today. Yup. It's quite easy really. Basically, you make drinks for guys who stare at your chest and try to chat you up. And most of them fail miserably. Including Reno. In fact, if my sense of time is correct (and it will be, 'cos im an incredible ninja.), he should be coming out with one of his cheesy chat up lines right about...

"Hey princess, I've lost my phone number...can I have yours?"

Now. I sighed. Then put on the best fake smile I could muster. "No Reno. Im pretty sure you haven't 'lost' your phone number." I said sweetly, playing along, "As I saw you give it to the last five women that came into the bar."

He grinned, unfazed. "Just so you know, those women had nothing on you babe." Well duh! No one compares to the White Rose of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi! Wait...urgh; did he just call me _babe? _Believe me, it doesn't sound nice coming out of Reno's mouth.

"Don't call me babe." I told him, narrowing my eyes. I don't think I can take much more of this. My patience with him has been _limitless _all afternoon. I've put up with his _horrible _jokes, him grinning and staring at my ass every time I turn around, _and_ his pathetic and crappy chat up lines. Speaking of chat up lines, he should have another go in…three seconds, two...one.

"Your father used to be a thief right? 'Cos im pretty sure he stole the stars and put them in your eyes."

I burst out laughing. That one wasn't as bad as the others he'd told me, actually it was sort of cute. But still..._please. _

I think Reno's best quality is that he could really make people laugh. Then again, that might be his _only _good quality.

"What?" he said, "I thought that was a good one!"

"I guess." I replied, still laughing. He frowned.

"But your still not going to go out with me are you?" he asked.

"No." I told him through my giggles.

I heard the door open, but I was laughing too much to look up.

"You'll come round darlin'." Reno said confidently, sipping his pint. I continued to giggle. "I always did like a challenge. Makes it all the more fun." I shook my head slowly, my giggles dying down. There was just no discouraging him!

"Reno, im never going to go out with you! Get that into your head!" Now I was getting mad at him. He just does not know when to give up.

"Red wine please Yuffie."

My head snapped up. Oh for...eff's sake! _How _could I have not known it was him? You need to pay more attention Yuffie! It was Reno's fault anyway, distracting me.

"Vince!" I exclaimed, hiding my irritation towards Reno, "Your back!" I poured him a glass of his favourite red wine and put it in front of him as he sat down.

"How did your mission go?" I asked him, placing my elbow on the counter and resting my chin on my hand, giving him my full and undivided attention.

He sipped his red wine before saying: "Fine."

I noticed Reno watching us closely, probably analysing my sudden change of mood when Vinnie walked in. Hmm...how strange.

"So princess, why won't you go out with me?" Reno asked, smiling at me. I stood up straight, looking over at him as if he needed his head checked. Was it not obvious? Perhaps he didn't realise that he was an obnoxious, big headed, good for nothing son of a-ahem.

"Because Reno, you're a womaniser." I said bluntly, "You only want one thing, and you're not getting it from me!"

"That's not true!" he said, pretending to look hurt, "What if I asked you to step away from the bar, 'cos you're melting all the ice."

I started laughing at him again. And Vinnie actually rolled his eyes. That was _poor! _Honestly...

"No? Okay then," said Reno, "How about-"

"Stop!" I cut him off, "For the sake of my sanity, do _not _say another of your rubbish chat up lines!"

"My chat up lines are not rubbish! Im using them to express how much I admire you!" he argued falsely, he was about to say more, when Vinnie spoke.

"You shouldn't say anything if you don't mean it."

Reno blinked at him, and I myself took a couple of seconds before my brain kicked back into gear.

"Exactly!" I said, "Vinnie is so right! _You,_" I pointed an accusing finger at Reno, "don't mean anything you say. For example, you didn't really mean it when you said my eyes were like stars."

Reno looked vaguely shocked, and Vinnie looked, sort of annoyed for some reason.

"I did mean it princess!" he defended himself, narrowing his eyes at Vinnie, "Your eyes are beautiful." he told me, smiling. "In fact-"

"No Reno!" I said, holding my hand up to stop him. _Please _no more chat up lines! "That's _not_ how you get a girlfriend, 'cos any female's going to think you're a total jackass!" I told him. He is a jackass anyway but…

"Okay Reno, listen _very _carefully." I said, leaning across the counter towards him, "Women look for certain qualities in a man, many of these you fail at." I told him. He opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off.

"No, _listen! _Basically, men look for…well, looks. But women are more complicated. We look for protection, money-or in my case, materia-personality, and finally looks. I can't speak for all women, so it might not be in that order, but that's the basic criteria you have to meet alright?"

Reno looked dumbstruck for a second, and Vinnie looked, actually, Vinnie looked slightly interested. Weird.

"I do meet the criteria!" Reno argued, "Im a Turk! Of course I could protect a woman, and I get paid loads. And please, I can't believe your making me question my personality, or my looks. That's just insulting."

I rolled my eyes. "Reno, you have to be…gentlemanly. And that's just so not you." I laughed at him, and he frowned.

"Sure I am, I held open a door for Elena just the other day." he said. I smiled.

"Yeah, you work on that." I replied, before looking up at the clock hanging on the wall, "Now go! Gawd, it was closing time like, twenty minutes ago!"

Reno got up and handed me some gil for his beer.

"Keep the change darlin'." he said, winking at me. I laughed and shook my head as he left the bar.

"So Vinnie, are you staying tonight?" I asked him. I hoped he was, it was better when Vinnie was around. He didn't answer for a second.

"Vince? Hey! Don't ignore me! What did I do?!" I asked. I remember the last time he had ignored me for like, three days straight. It was _not _a pleasant experience. Vinnie was sooo mad at me. I had only _borrowed _Cerberus for a second! I was trying to get the materia attached to it! But gawd, it was _not_ worth it. He was _really_ angry! But he forgave me...eventually.

"Yes, I'll stay tonight." he finally said.

"Yay!" I squealed in delight. I went upstairs to get the spare room ready for him-'cos I was nice like that-when a realisation hit me.

Holy _shi-ugar!_

Vinnie met all my desired criteria!

* * *

**That is actually true you know. Women do look for those qualities, I read it somewhere. So yeah. It actually does make sense when you think about it.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**xoxo**


	4. One Sided Conversation

**Soz I haven't updated in a while, but the next chapter is here now! I have decided Vinnie is going to go through a little...erm, what's the word im looking for...phase! That's it. And Yuffie's going to help him out of course! I tried to make it so Yuffie has like, 90% of the dialogue here, to keep her more in character 'cos I think she's a bit OOC in this. Does that make sense? I dunno, maybe it's just me. A friend helped me write this, and I think you can spot which parts are mine and which are hers. I guess that's a bit inconsistent. Oh well, we might as well be twins, we're so similar. They say great minds think alike! Anyway, on with the story!**

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Or any other Final Fantasy actually. Damn.**

* * *

No.4-One Sided Conversation

Yuffie's POV

"Vinnie! Hey! Are you listening? Come on, talk to me! Im asking you a question, you have to answer!"

I was stood next to him, and he was sat on the ground. We were outside the Seventh Heaven, and it was around nine PM. Vinnie just got back after a sixteen hour trip to an unknown location and no one knew where the hell he'd disappeared to and I was totally freaking out and now he won't tell me where he was. I was so worried about him! Not as worried as when he disappears for _days _sometimes. But lately Vince has been more angsty than usual. And I don't know why. So when I got up at six o'clock in the morning and Vinnie wasn't up, I was a little worried. Vinnie usually gets up earlier than everyone 'cos apparently he only needs like, five hours sleep or something. I went to check if he was in his room (I knocked!), but he wasn't there. I called him like, fifteen times or something, and left seven voice mails. I asked Tifa and Cloud and Denzel and Marlene and even _Shelke _if they knew where he was. Did I mention Shelke's physically all grown up now? Well she is. She looks a lot like her sister actually. So yeah, I went all the way to her little apartment over in Kalm to ask if she knew where Vinnie was, and guess what? She said, _and I quote! _

"I don't think I should say. Although he told me where he was going, he asked me not to tell you. He obviously knew you were going to come looking for him."

Wtf?! What kind of answer is that?! She _knew _where he was, but wouldn't tell me! I tried everything, but she wouldn't talk. Damn her! Vinnie always told her everything! I resorted to looking everywhere for him myself, but with no luck. And then he just waltzes in the bar after me searching for him for a good sixteen hours. Honestly, I almost _hugged _him! Then I realised I should be mad at him for just taking off to god knows where without telling me! And instead telling Shelke! Not that im jealous or anything. Nope. Not me...

Okay, maybe I am. Just a tiny bit. Ahem. Why would you be jealous Yuffie? I hear you ask (maybe a little sarcastically). Well, the only explanation I can think of is...

No! Stop thinking! Stop! I _don't _like Vince! Not in that way! No!I looked down at him. He hadn't moved from that spot since he got back. Gawd, what was _wrong _with him?

"Vince?"

He didn't even look at me. Vincent wouldn't talk to me. That much was clear. Oh, and did I mention how even more _amazing _Vinnie looks in the moonlight? All luminous and cool. Honestly, the guy's a _God._ With a capital 'G'.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a second. I needed to learn how to stop those thoughts. They only distracted me.

"Okay, I'll ask again. Where did you go today? I mean im used to you disappearing for a while, but usually you tell someone where your running off to, so then no one worries. But why did you tell Shelke and _then _tell her not to tell anyone?! Especially me!"

"..."

Nothing. He's not talking. _Why? _Sure, he doesn't talk a lot anyway, but he _was_ talking a few days ago.

"Vinnie," I said, sitting down next to him, "what's wrong?"

He looked sideways at me. Oh finally, a look! Ah, those eyes are gorgeous. Wait, what?! Shut up Yuffie!

"..."

"Damn it man! Speak!"

He looked away, back at the ground. Fine, two can play at that game. I looked away from him.

"Okay then. I'll just sit here silently until you talk. You're going to have to put up with my company until you tell me where you went, and what's the matter. 'Cos I know something's up Vinnie Valentine!"

He didn't speak. He didn't move. He didn't do anything.

Hmm...wanna hear my theory? Im thinking he went to _her_ cave_. _Yes, Lucrecia's. It's actually been a long time since he went there. I know he's being trying to get over her. Honestly trying. But I don't think he can. Poor guy. I sighed. He didn't like talking about Lucrecia. He didn't like reminders. But it would have to be done...oh yeah; I wasn't supposed to be talking. Hmm, oh well.

"Is it about Lucrecia?" I asked him. He just closed his eyes.

"Your gonna have to give me a better sign than that Vinnie, 'cos I can't tell if that's a yes or a no."

He looked at me.

Great. Yeah, it would help if you actually talked to me. Gawd he was so...cryptic!

"Can't you just say yes or no? It's a simple answer to a simple question really."

"..."

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Vince! Talk to me!"

He looked away again.

Oh bloody hell! This is getting us nowhere!

"Did you make, like, an unspoken pact with yourself not to speak _at all_ today?"

No reaction. _Gawd..._

I sighed in frustration and looked up at the stars. It was a clear night for a change, and the moon was a small, luminescent crescent shape in the sky. I love that shape. A crescent. It's one of my favourites. I looked back at Vinnie-who showed no signs of moving a muscle-and decided against asking him what his favourite shape was. Sigh. He was beginning to distract me again. He looked so...captivating. Pfft! Since when do I use words like 'captivating'? This is his influence! My vocabulary is expanding! I must have picked it up from him. Gawd, who was I kidding? I _love _Vincent Valentine. Omg. I am actuallyin love for the first time ever and the guy I am actually in love with can't love me back. So I can't even tell him, it would be pointless. And it would only hurt when he rejected me. Wonderful. I blame Lucrecia. Wait, no, that's not entirely fair. I blame Hojo too. That's why he's being like this! He _did _go to her cave and probably sat staring at her while he thought of all the bad memories. And beating himself up over his 'sins'. But...I don't know that for sure. Hmm...how do I get him to talk? Oh I know! Guilt! Muhahaha...

"Well, you could have told me you were okay! I was really worried about you Vinnie! Honestly I was totally freaking out!"

It worked, successfully guilting him into a reaction. He bowed his head slightly, as though he was ashamed.

"Yeah you'd better be ashamed of yourself! All the exaggerated 'what if' things kept running through my head! What if some freaky super powerful monster had got you?! What if your demons, like, took over you and you totally went over to the dark side?!" Okay calm down Yuffie, you may be going overboard with this. Then again, if it gets him to talk to me..."What if _Sephiroth_ had come back and tried to destroy the planet and you were nowhere to be found 'cos none of us could find you 'cos we were too late and Sephiroth had already killed you and then Avalanche wasn't nearly as strong without you and we failed to stop him so then it was the end of the world and so then we were all completely and utterly screwed-"

Vinnie silenced me my putting a finger to my lips. Ahh, he was touching me! My heart's beating too fast to be healthy! Breathe. _Breathe!_

He lowered his hand. I swallowed convulsively and waited for him to speak. We sat in silence for a while. Nope, he wasn't going to talk.

"Vinnie?"

He looked at me for about a second before he looked back to the ground. There is no other explanation, for some reason he's _especially _hung over Lucrecia now. Ugh, she's dead! Get over it! Get over it and love _me! _She had a screw loose anyway. Who'd choose _Hojo _over _Vinnie? _And by making that choice she not only ruined her own life but Vincent's as well. I hate her! Yep, I officially hate a dead person. How can she not be breathing, be encased in mako crystal, and still have this effect on Vincent?

I sighed. And realised just how depressed I was. This is getting ridiculous. I jumped up.

"Vincent Valentine," I said, layering my voice with annoyance, "get off your ass right now. We're going somewhere."

He glanced up at me as if to say _'Whatever, crazy ninja, can't you tell im not in the mood?'_

"Don't give me that look! Come on, get up!" I reached down, grabbing his arm, and tugged. He barely moved an inch. I tugged harder, planting my feet and trying to pull him upright, but he wouldn't let me. Suddenly his foot shot out and took my legs from under me, landing me on my butt. I shot a glare at him. He was totally unfazed, and went back to staring at the ground.

"Ugh! So you're just going to sit there all night?!"

No response.

I huffed in aspiration. "Of course you are..." I mumbled, letting myself fall back onto the soft grass. I watched the stars sparkling for a little while. They were so pretty! And so bright! And so many of them...hey! The way the stars were aligned, it sort of looked like a shuriken!

"Hey Vinnie! I swear I just found a new constellation! It looks like my shuriken, seriously!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look up curiously. His eyes searched the sky's, trying to see what I saw. But after a moment he seemed to give up, and his eyes strayed to the ground again.

"Can't you see it? I can." I stretched my arm up, tracing the shape in the air, but he didn't look up again. I sighed and let my arm drop back to my side. He couldn't see what I could, probably because we have different perspectives. He probably saw...in fact, I won't even begin to imagine what he could possibly see. Something sinister anyway. Or depressing.

Oh look! There's a red star in my constellation! Don't stars turn red when they're dying? Oh, that poor star is dying out! It still looks beautiful though. And look at that _super_ bright star just next to it! They make each other look even better. And they stand out from all the other stars that make up my constellation. But that red star keeps flickering weakly. Maybe if that super bright star lent some of its light to it, they could both shine as bright as each other...

Whoa, earth to Yuffie! Come back from your dreamy star talk! I looked at Vince, who had his eyes closed.

"The stars are pretty tonight." I commented thoughtfully. He didn't say anything.

You know, this conversation with Vinnie is very one sided. A lot like my feelings for him...sigh, anyone else get the irony here? Ow, it's painful. I sat up abruptly.

"For God's sake..." I mumbled to myself. Vinnie looked at me questioningly.

"Tell me what I have to _do!_" I said desperately.

"..?"

"Tell me what I have to do to stop you acting like this!" I said, answering his unspoken request for an explanation.

He gazed at me evenly for a moment, before taking a deep breath, and letting it out in a gust.

...What was _that _supposed to mean?!

I stood up within a split second. Vinnie actually looked surprised at how quickly I moved.

"Stop it Vincent! Why do you have to do this? Can't you just..." What? What did I want him to do? "Jus-just stop! Im sick and tired of trying to make you feel better, and you just throwing it back in my face! Can you honestly say you _enjoy_ wallowing in all those painful memories? Doesn't it _hurt?_ Do you actually _like _causing yourself pain? 'Cos if you don't move on it's just going to keep lashing out at you! And if _you're_ hurt then _im _hurt because I care about you! Too much, because you keep hurting, and, it-it _hurts!_" Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out. I _may _have said too much. I took a shaky breath, and realised I was on the verge of tears. Oh _no._ I can't cry! Gawd no!

Before I could turn and run, Vincent was in front of me. He took my waist and pulled me into his arms. Woah, wait. Slow down, what's happening?

"Shhh." He soothed, squeezing me gently. No way. Vincent is trying to comfort me. No, not possible. Too good to be true.

Sobs shook my frame, but I refused to let the tears spill over. I mustn't cry. Yuffie Kisaragi does not cry.

"I, I..." I didn't know what to say, "I try so hard..." Stupid Yuffie! _Wrong _thing to say!

"I know," said Vincent quietly, "Im sorry."

I was about to tell him there was no reason to apologise, but he spoke first.

"You're right. Of course you're right, you know me so well. Too well, perhaps."

I gazed up at him steadily, my sobs now subsiding. His arms were still around me.

"Though believe it or not, I know you quite well too." He continued, "I know what you were thinking, and your theory was correct. Today I was-"

"At Lucrecia's cave." I finished his sentence for him. He nodded.

"...The reason, I was there..." he said slowly, "I was asking...for," he seemed to be searching for the right word, "permission I suppose. Approval. Advice."

"You went to ask Lucrecia for, _permission, approval and advice?"_ I asked, confused, "For what?"

He paused, seemingly hesitant about something. I waited patiently.

Then he leaned down and _kissed_ me.

Oh, my, Gawd. The world has just _stopped._

That's honestly what seemed to happen. Time just stood _still. _Amazing. Once I'd recovered from everything (except us) suddenly stopping dead, I kissed him back eagerly. Yay! I was kissing Vinnie! This is a dream come true! His lips were really soft against mine, and warm. Wow.

After a few seconds, he pulled away. Aww, no! Don't pull away damn it! I hope the disappointment didn't show on my face.

I cleared my throat. "Since when did you need _permission?_"

He didn't say anything, but his lips pulled up a little at the corners. I smiled back at him. I understood. He'd always love Lucrecia, his first love. He'd never forget her. She'd always be a part of him, and that was okay...

As long as I got all the other parts. Yeah, I can _definitely _live with this. And since he wasn't going to speak, he might as well put his lips to better use...

I reached up onto my tip toes and kissed him again.

* * *

**Phew. Finished! Yay! **

**Okay, _maybe_ there's something...off, about Yuffie? I tried I got across how I thought she'd handle her feelings towards Vincent. What did you think? Or maybe there's something about Vincent? I dunno, there's just something...but my friend doesn't see anything wrong, so maybe im just paranoid. This was quite long actually...and pretty much plotless. Oh dear. **

**Erm, happy late christmas! Tee hee.**

**Thank you to the wonderful reviewers! And thank you for reading of course. :) *Gives late christmas present.* You know what you could give me as my late christmas present? A review. It would be the best christmas present ever. Even if you just say 'Hi.' I'll say hi back!**

**xoxo**


	5. Just a Bit Drunk

**Okay guys, this one's **_**sort of**_** a Reffie, that turns into a Yuffentine. Does anyone else like both of them, or am I just weird? **

**This is a New Year's One Shot, 'cos I didn't do a Christmas one. Enjoy peoples. :)**

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

5-Just a Bit Drunk

Yuffie's POV.

I miss him.

Vincent has just disappeared of the face of the planet. No one knows where he is. Stupid vampire. He could have _told _me where he was going! I appreciate the fact that he likes to be by himself sometimes, but this is just ridiculous. Its' been a week!

After the seventh attempt to call him, I'd given up trying to reach him via cell phone. So, I had no way of knowing if he was okay. He could be seriously hurt for all I knew...Gawd I need to stop worrying! It's so not me! Vinnie will be fine, he heals fast anyway.

I looked at the time, 8pm. It was New Years Eve, and I was hoping Vinnie would show up for the celebrations, but apparently not. I tried not to be too disappointed. He didn't like parties anyway.

Just then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, it was Elena.

"Hey Elena, what's up?"

"Hi Yuffie, do you know if there's a New Year's party going on at the Seventh Heaven?"

"No, I don't think so. Cloud's decided to show up, so him, Tifa, Denzel and Marline are having 'family time' as Tifa calls it."

"Oh right. Well, me and the guys were hoping there'd be something on down there..." she said, 'the guys' meaning Tsung, Reno and Rude, "But oh well, we'll have to go for plan B. Head to the nearest nightclub." She giggled, and I laughed with her. "Have you got anything planned? It'd be great if you could come along too, so then I'd have a female friend to party with."

I smiled. I sometimes felt sorry for Elena, having to deal with all 'the guys', and with no other female Turk to help her out.

"Actually I..." I started, should I sit and wait around for Vinnie? Or should I go out and get a bit drunk? Hmm, I needed to stop worrying and forget Vinnie for a while. It was New Years Eve after all... "Have nothing what-so-ever planned. I'd love to come!" I finished.

"Yay! Great, so I'll meet you outside the Seventh Heaven then?"

"Okay," I replied, "See you soon."

"Bye!"

Alright! I'm going out tonight! Woo! Need to get ready...

About twenty minutes later I was stood outside the Seventh Heaven, ready and waiting in gold heels and a short, sparkly gold dress that I'd only worn once before on my eighteenth birthday. Vinnie had said it complemented my figure. Therefore I'd decided to wear it tonight and make a bit of an effort. Perhaps it was a bit OTT, but whatever. I'd be the centre of attention, which was exactly where I belonged! Everyone else would just be _under_ dressed! I hadn't put any makeup on though... blech, I hated that stuff.

I wish Vinnie was here, so then I could ask his opinion on my dress...

"Yuffie! Hey!"

It was Elena, with Tsung, Reno and Rude. I smiled and waved.

"You look gorgeous Princess." Reno said as they reached me. It had been about five seconds and already Reno was hitting on me. Sigh. Well, I wasn't going to let him spoil it.

"Thanks Turkey." I said good naturedly. He grinned at me.

"Come on guys, it's not that far to walk." Elena said. I smiled widely and fell into step beside her. This was gonna be great!

When we reached the night club, Elena pulled out some VIP tickets so we could jump the queue. I pulled out my fake ID as we approached the bouncer. I was nineteen, and in this club you had to be twenty one (which is exactly what my ID claimed I was). I flashed it when he asked and got in with no trouble. Teehee.

Time to dance! Yay, PARTY! Bring on the drinks!

-x-

A fair few vodka and tonics, a couple of rum and cokes, a buck's fizz, and quite a few shots later, I found myself dancing with Reno. Yes, with Reno. You can already see something wrong with that picture right there. So it was safe to say I was very drunk. In fact scratch that, I was completely wasted. Yep. I was totally and utterly sloshed. Ha ha...

Tsung, Elena and Rude were all seated at a small table, laughing. I laughed too, for no apparent reason. Hey, I was having fun! Then Reno wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You wanna go back to my place sweetheart?" he said, his speech slightly slurred. Sweetheart? Since when does he ever call me 'sweetheart'? He must be totally and utterly sloshed too. I giggled and put my arms around his neck. (Don't hold it against me! I was drunk remember? And he looked _hot!_)

"I wanna dance some more first." I told him, but that sorta went out the window when out of nowhere I had an urge to kiss him, so I did. And he kissed me back quite eagerly too. Hmm, he tasted kind of fruity, probably from the drinks. Tasted yummy anyway.

Suddenly we were ripped apart, and I turned to find none other than Vincent Valentine, with his claw holding my waist. He was straight _glaring_ at Reno.

"Yuffie, we're leaving." He said, sounding thoroughly pissed off. Oh, he thought _he _was pissed. Well he can take his pissed off-ness and then times it by ten, 'cos that's how pissed I was with him at that moment in time.

"Vincent! What the fuck?! I was happily kissing Reno until you came along and spoilt it!"

"Yeah Valentine," said Reno, "What's your problem?"

Vincent used that scare-the-crap-outta-people glare on Reno, looking like he wanted to snap his neck. Reno took a step back, but then grinned.

"For the record Yuff's, you're a brilliant kisser." He said, taunting Vince even more. I giggled and Vincent started to pull me away by the waist.

"Vince! No! I was gonna go back to Reno's house!"

Vincent stopped dead and turned to look at Reno, who was grinning. Vincent's hand twitched, making him look like he was itching to draw Cerberus and _murder_ him.

"That you were babe!" Reno said, his speech slurred. Giggling like a crazy person, I managed to tear myself from Vinnie's grasp and fall into Reno's arms instead. He nuzzled my neck lightly and I tried to kiss him again, but before I could I was grabbed around the waist and pulled back by Vinnie.

"Vincent Valentine, get your hands off me!" I yelled. Some people stopped and stared, but I didn't really care.

I turned back to Reno (hoping he'd help me) only to find him sprawled out on the floor after falling over some bar stools. Huh, I wonder how he got there.

Vincent started to pull on my waist again, and I shrugged and accepted defeat. "Bye Reno!" I called as Vince continued to half carry me towards the exit.

Once outside, the fresh air cleared my head a little (only a little, mind you) and I turned to Vincent with a smile on my face. "Hiya Vinnie! You're back! Where'd ya go this past week?"

"..." He didn't answer. He looked sort of, angry.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, making puppy dog eyes just in case he was. He looked at me, and then sighed.

"No." He said.

"Yay!" I threw my arms around him, "But then why are you angry?"

"It made me angry to see you and Reno kissing." He explained to me patiently, I was a bit slow.

"Mmm, he tasted fruity!" I commented before another thought came to me, "Vinnie! You were jealous! Jealous of Reno!"

"I wasn't-"

"Don't try and lie to me Vinnie Valentine! You were _insanely_ jealous." I said, poking him in the chest. He sighed.

"Anyway, so if you're not mad you'll have a drink with me Vinnie! Let's go!" I giggled, turning back the way we came, but he stopped me.

"I think you've had far too much already Yuffie."

"Too much is not enough!" I said loudly, "Come on, you can be my drinking buddy!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're no fun!" I said to him.

He grabbed my shoulders and took a step back. "Can you walk?" he asked, letting me go.

"Of _course _I can!" I said, trying to prove it by walking in a straight line, which I failed at because I was swaying on my feet. Vincent sighed and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style.

"You're very drunk." He commented.

I laughed. "Just a little bit." I said, putting my arms around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder. He walked along in silence for a while, until we reached the Seventh Heaven and he had to set me down so he could unlock the door. I kept giggling to myself in five second intervals, swaying slightly. Vincent shook his head disapprovingly as he led me through the door, locking it behind us. When he turned back to me I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I can't believe you're back Vinnie! Everything's _perfect_ now." I exclaimed.

"Yes Yuffie." He said quietly, humouring me.

"How come you didn't call me?!" I asked, "Where were you? Why did you disappear for so long?!"

"I'll answer all your questions in the morning." He stated, grabbing my waist and supporting half my weight as we walked towards the stairs.

"I missed you Vinnie." I said affectionately, twisting around in his arms so I was facing him. Because I was wearing high heels, I didn't have to reach that far up to kiss him. He was surprised for a second, but then it seemed he couldn't resist kissing me back. I took the opportunity to trace his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue. Reno tasted nice, but Vinnie tasted even _better._ I pressed myself against him, and his arms tightened around me. His lips were so soft...

Vincent pulled away abruptly. I opened my eyes to look at his expression. He looked slightly ashamed.

"What're you looking so guilty for?" I asked him. He removed his arms from around my waist and looked at me sheepishly.

"You're drunk; you don't know what you're doing. Or at least, you won't remember anything in the morning. By kissing you, I'm taking advantage of you." He explained.

I rolled my eyes. "No you're not. I know perfectly well what I'm doing." I said, stretching up to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around me to restrain me.

"No Yuffie." He said, picking me up again. "You're going to bed."

"Your bed or my bed?" I said, teasing him, "'Cos you could have two intentions there Vinnie."

He closed his eyes and took a breath (perhaps praying for patience), before answering, "Your bed Yuffie."

I giggled as he opened the door and put me down on the bed. I took off my heels (Gawd my feet were _killing _me!) and crawled under the sheets, suddenly very tired. Vincent turned to leave, and I sat up abruptly. He can't leave me; he's only just got back!

"Vince wait! You have to stay with me!" He turned to look at me, and raised an eyebrow, "If you don't I'll escape through the window and go to Reno's." I threatened. He narrowed his eyes at me, to which I smiled politely. Then he sighed and lay down next to me. I smiled widely in victory and shifted closer to him, so my head was resting on his shoulder.

"Go to sleep." Vincent breathed. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes obediently. I felt Vinnie shift his head to the side, then back again.

"Happy New Year, Yuffie." He whispered. I opened my eyes to see the clock on my bedside table read; '00:00'.

I closed my eyes again with a small smile on my lips. This year was gonna be _good._

* * *

**Like? Didn't like? Tell me what you think please! :)**

**Happy New Year!**

**xoxo**


	6. It Doesn't Mean Anything

**Okay ladies and gents…I'm not dead! Sorry for keeping you waiting! I've been neglecting this story in favour of others, so I apologise.**

**I should sorta warn you; t****his chappie is not of the happy sort. In fact, I feel just a bit sorry for Yuffie just thinking about what I'm going to write…so, yeah. There is no fluffy or sugary sweet romance scenes in this part, not really. It's rather sad and angst filled, just so ya know. So, if you came for sweetness, leave now...and come back later.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII. (Do I have to put that on every page? Or can I stop saying it now? I **_**think **_**everyone knows I don't own squat).**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

Chapter 6 - It Doesn't Mean Anything

He is _un-fricking-believable_.

He's only gone and walked out on me _again._

I don't know where he's gone, of course. He left no note, no explanation. He didn't ask Tifa to tell me where he was off to. Not even Shelke knows what's up.

He said the previous night that he'd explain to me why he left _last _time. So why wasn't he here?

I couldn't reach him on his mobile phone, so I left messages. I called everyone I know. No one has a clue.

Why was he putting me through this again?

And to top it all off I had a _horrendous _hangover.

I picked up my mobile and clicked on my first speed dial number. It rang a few times, before that artificial womans/machines voice answered; _'The person you are trying to reach cannot take your call. Please leave a message after the tone.'_

I sighed as that bleep I knew oh so well was heard. "Vince, where are you? I thought you said you'd explain why you left before. You'd better be okay you stupid vampire or else, I'm gonna make hell ten times worse for you." I paused for a second, deciding to shelve my pride for just a second. "Listen, Vinnie…please come back. I miss you. I want you here with me. So please, before I loose my mind, get your ass back here." I sighed again. "…I l-" The message was cut off before I had a chance to say what I've been dying to tell him.

"I love you." I whispered to the empty air.

-x-

Okay, now I was starting to get angry. Didn't he care about me at all? I thought he did. What the hell is w_rong _with me? Why did my life seem to fall apart without him? I am the Great Ninja and Single White Rose of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi! I don't need anyone! Yeah!

I jumped up from my bed and hurried downstairs. I needed to take my mind off Vincent Valentine. Only, this time I won't use alcohol…ugh. It was two o'clock in the afternoon, and my head still hurt.

"Vincent isn't back yet Yuffie." Tifa stated as soon as I'd bounded through the door. I frowned at her.

"_Actually, _I was just gonna ask if you needed any help, but I guess I'll just go back upstairs…"

Tifa smiled at me knowingly. "You can wash these glasses for me, if you want to."

I grinned back at her. "No problem." I got to work, filling the sink with hot soapy water. The bar had been open since noon, but we'd only had a few customers so far. Strange, Reno should have come in by now…oh, he must have an even worse hangover than _me. _I smiled, but it was quickly wiped of my face as I remembered _all _of the events of the previous night. Originally, I had only remembered the Vincent bits, but now it was all coming back to me.

I nearly dropped the wet glass back into the sink in shock.

I had kissed Reno last night! I'd danced with him! Oh holy Leviathan, I had agreed to go back to his place! Nooooooooo! Thank god Vinnie saved me!

"Oh my gawd Tifa! I kissed Reno last night!" I exclaimed, whirling round to face her.

Her head whipped round to look at me as her jaw dropped open. She stopped pouring the pint of beer mid-pull.

"No!" She gasped, "You didn't!"

I made a theatrical little squeak of panic. "Yes, I think I did! Oh gawd oh gawd oh gawd…"

"It's okay, calm down." she abandoned the glass of beer that was only half full and walked over to me.

"It's not okay! Now he's gonna think he has a chance and I'll never hear the end of it! Oh my good_ness! _I must never get drunk in a mans presence ever again! Not if I _throw_ myself at them like that! Oh _god!_" I squealed, flapping my arms about wildly. I'm sure Tifa would have laughed at my performance, had the situation not been so serious.

"Yuffie! If you don't calm down I'm going to have to slap you!" Tifa threatened, putting her hands on her hips. I stopped my arm flapping and squealing almost immediately. Tifa hardly ever slapped anyone, she'd much rather punch them. Either way, I'm sure it would hurt like hell.

"But Tifa, this is _terrible!" _I said warily.

"I understand Yuffie, but don't you think you're over reacting just a little?" she soothed in her mother hen tone, "It's not the apocalypse. I mean, you were more calm than this when Meteor was about to hit!"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah I guess you're right. I'll just make it perfectly clear to Reno that I don't want to go out with him. In fact, I'll tell him he annoys the hell outta me."

Tifa smiled and nodded at me, but then I thought of something else that certainly came pretty damn close to the apocalypse. In my opinion anyway.

"Oh Leviathan, what does Vincent think of me now?" I shrieked, "He probably hates me!" Oh no! Was that why he left? Because he can't stand the sight of me? I covered my face with my hands in shame.

I felt one of Tifa's toned arms wrap around my shoulders. "Hey, don't say that. I'm sure Vincent doesn't hate you."

I just shook my head, mortified. I mean, I practically _cheated_ on him! He probably thinks I'm a, a…

Apparently, Tifa could read minds. "Yuffie, if it makes you feel any better, you and Vincent aren't…you know, _together_ together." 'Like you and Cloud' I wanted to say, but didn't. "So technically, you haven't done anything wrong."

I removed my hands from my face. I guess she had a point. Although I still felt ashamed. But, Vinnie wouldn't hold it against me. I was drunk after all, and he knows I love him, doesn't he?

I've never told him that…

"Tifa, will you help me look for Vincent? I need to tell him something." I asked. Tifa shook her head and removed her arm from around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Yuffie, but if Vincent doesn't want to be found, he won't be. You two have that in common." She walked back over to the bar and resumed pouring the rest of the pint. Thankfully the customer was a woman, so she understood the gravity of the situation and was waiting patiently. We females have an unspoken understanding among ourselves, you see.

I went back to washing the glasses in the now lukewarm water. When Reno next came into the bar (and there was no doubt he would be here pretty soon), I'd just have to tell him I only want to be his friend. Actually, we were _barely _friends before, so I don't see why anything should change.

I bet Vincent really does hate me…

No Yuffie! Don't think like that! He kissed you! Twice! And you _know _he cares about you…

But then, why did he leave?

I couldn't think of any other explanation.

-x-

He hates me, he hates me not, he hates me, he hates me not…

I sat on the damp grass outside the Seventh Heaven, slowly plucking off the small petals of a daisy that had managed to sprout through the mako tainted soil. I was sat in the same spot where Vincent had first kissed me. It was getting late, and the stars were beginning to make their presence known.

He hates me, he hates me not. I plucked the last petal. He hates me.

Yep, the flower decides it. He _hates_ me. For kissing Reno and then having the audacity to kiss him too, on the same night! For being childish and a nuisance and too hyper and…for not being Lucrecia. He must still love her too much to let her go.

I needed to ask him if he hated me. I needed to talk to him. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled his number again. And got the answering machine. I was getting sick of this.

"Vincent Valentine! Answer your god dammed phone for Leviathan's sake! I need to talk to you!"

"…I know."

I gasped and stood up quickly, turning towards the sound of that voice I knew well. Vincent stood a good few feet away from me, staring at me indifferently. I blinked, just _how _did he manage to materialise out of thin air like that? No one should be able to sneak up on the Great Ninja Yuffie! Damn it!

"Vinnie!" I cried, moving to hug him, but he took a step back. I stopped dead. He continued to gaze at me, face expressionless.

"Yuffie." he said in a monotone.

Oh crap. He's mad at me. I can tell.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked tentatively.

"…For what?" he showed no hint of emotion, so I couldn't possibly guess at what he was thinking.

"For, well…ya know, Reno." I muttered ashamedly.

He blinked, and didn't answer for a moment. Then; "…I suppose I am."

I hung my head. Oh no, he _does _hate me. I'm a terrible person.

"Vincent, I'm _so _sorry. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. But that's no excuse, I mean-"

"Yuffie." he cut me off. "…I won't be around much anymore."

I blinked as my heart dropped down somewhere near my stomach.

"Huh?" I said eloquently. He sighed.

"I can't be around you." he stated, poker face still in place.

_What? _This wasn't like him. "But-but Vincent, I-"

He turned and began to walk away.

"Vince wait! Please listen!" I cried desperately. Ugh, I can't believe I need him this badly. What's happening to the world? "Look, I know you hate me right now, but I'll make it up to you! We can-"

"No, Yuffie." he said, turning to look at me. "We can't."

_No._ Yuffie, say something! You have to get him to stay! "I-I…" Come on mouth, work! You've never failed me before! "What about that time you kissed me? I thought you cared about me."

He shook his head. "…It doesn't mean anything."

Wait…"Wasn't it you who said you shouldn't say anything if you don't mean it?" I asked.

He gazed at me evenly. "…I never said I loved you."

Oh…ouch. Good news, my heart isn't near my stomach anymore. Nope, it's back in my chest. The bad news is I do believe it's in two pieces now. Maybe more, I'm not sure yet.

This time my mouth had well and truly been disabled. Gawd, my chest hurts a hundred times worse than my head…

"You belong with Reno. You should go to him." Vincent said flatly, turning away from me again.

I let him go.

-x-

I refuse to cry. I _refuse! _Stupid tears, don't you dare spill over! I'm warning you! The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi does not cry.

…Except on special occasions.

Does this occasion count? Well, I'd say it was pretty serious. I mean, I just got my heart _broken _for the first time ever.

Oh damn it, it hurts.

I blinked, and a tear fell onto my pillow. Oh well, since one has already escaped, I'm not one to do things by halves. Might as well let the rest fall too…

I curled into a ball under my quilt and let some more tears silently spill over.

Three sharp knocks in the door interrupted my small crying session. "Yuffie?" a soft voice asked hesitantly.

Tifa. I didn't answer her. She'd only let herself in anyway. I dried my eyes on the corner of the duvet.

Sure enough, I heard the door creak slightly as Tifa swung it open. Then footsteps as she made her way over to my bed. I felt the mattress dip a little when she sat on the edge.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked, sounding like a worried, sympathetic mother.

A sob escaped me before I had a chance to force it down. I threw the quilt of me and embraced Tifa tightly. I tried to get the words out in between the bawling.

"He's gone Teef, he's gone…"

She hugged me back firmly. "Shh, it's okay. Everything will be okay."

Oh, you don't understand the comforting power of those words. Tifa rocked me gently, and I was quickly soothed into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, my chest didn't hurt as much. But it felt hollow. I missed him. And I'd never get to see him again. The thought made it hard to breathe…I'm going to _die_ without him.

Oh shut up Yuffie! Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Honestly it's pathetic! Get up!

I got up.

Right. Good start. I sucked in a deep breath. Now I need to get dressed. Yeah, go about life as normal. Do the usual stuff. I'll go see if Reeve's got any missions going. Help out Tifa with the bar and look after Marlene and Denzel. Maybe I'll even steal some random persons materia. Chocobo head's preferably, if he's in town…nyuk, nyuk, nyuk. I loved winding our oh-so-fearless-leader up. Oh! I'll prank call Cid and Barret! Mwuhahaha! You're a genius Yuffie! An evil genius!

Yeah, today's gonna be a good day.

But it just won't be the same without Vinnie giving me those slightly disapproving yet considerably amused looks…

I shook my head angrily. No! Bad Yuffie; you need to forget about him! Come on, let's mosey…teehee.

I plastered a smile on my face and headed downstairs. I smiled wider when I saw Tifa. "Hey Teef." I chirped happily, trying to act like my normal self.

Tifa frowned slightly, but then smiled back. "Good morning Yuffie. How did you sleep?"

"Good thanks." Alright, maybe that was a _teensy _white lie. I didn't sleep that well at all, I kept waking up every half an hour.

Tifa nodded and didn't say anything.

"I'm going out 'kay? Unless you need my help with anything…" I looked at her questioningly.

"Oh no, I'm fine by myself. Cloud's coming today anyway." Tifa's smile was a hundred percent genuine this time, the lucky thing.

Ah well, at least I could rob some decent materia from the spiky haired nerd.

"Well, I'll be back soon." I waved over my shoulder as I exited the bar.

Right then, let's get down to business. There's nothing like some materia stealing to cheer up this ninja! Well, Vincent's kisses come pretty damn close…

_Stop thinking about him!_

Argh! No! Stupid brain! Stop those thoughts! He is not a part of your life anymore, so don't ever think about him ever again! Get. Over. It.

Sigh…

"Oops! Sorry, I didn't see you…Reno?"

"Hey babe, you should watch where you're walking."

Oh Leviathan, of all the people to randomly bump into on the street. I really hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Where's Rude?" I asked. It was always really weird seeing Reno without Rude. I mean, they were like, Bonnie and Clyde. Like Frank and Jesse James. Like Bill and Ben the flowerpot men. Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Seeing them apart was like…I dunno, it was unheard of! It was like pizza hut without pizza! Like an MP3 player without music! T.V without any T.V programs! A book without any words!

Like, Cerberus without any bullets…

_STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!_

"Hey, legs, you okay? Zoned out for a sec there." Reno was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yeah. Soz. Erm…what were you saying?"

Reno smirked and shook his head. "I just said, you should watch where you're going."

"Right." I said, wanting to get away as quickly as possible, "Well, it's been nice chatting to you Turkey, but I've got places to go and materia to steal." I tried to step around him, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Woah, hold on princess." he was smirking at me. Ah crap.

"Okay Reno, if it's about new years eve, I just wanna say that I was totally drunk and didn't know what I was doing."

"I don't believe that for a second. I'm sure you knew what you were doing. The events of that night are a little hazy to me, but if I recall correctly, it was _you _who initiated that kiss."

My jaw dropped open. "What? How dare you! I was _drunk!_"

"That's not an excuse, in my opinion."

"Your opinion doesn't matter!"

"Ah, babe, that's harsh. You're breaking my heart here." He put his right hand over his chest and smirked.

I stared. Did he even know what getting your heart broken felt like?

I lashed out at him.

"Reno you're such an asshole! I _don't _like you and I never will! In fact I _hate_ you! Just get out of my sight, I never want to see you again!"

He looked shocked, and a little hurt. I'd never seen that expression before, and instantly I felt a flood of remorse.

"…Reno, I'm sorry. I just-"

"No, I get it." he looked at me with a hard expression, another one I'd never seen before, "Whatever."

He stepped around me and started walking away. I grabbed onto the hem of his un-tucked shirt and planted my feet, pulling him back. "Wait a minute. I didn't mean it…"

He swivelled round the best he could with me still gripping his shirt, and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you today?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I _was _acting out of sorts today. Reno sighed and pried my fingers from his shirt.

"Let me guess…you and Valentine had a falling out?" he spoke in a tone that suggested Vincent and I were stubborn children, and he was the parent that had to make us kiss and make up.

"Maybe." I mumbled. He laughed once without humour.

"Ah I see, was it over me by any chance?" he asked, getting back his original smirk. I glared at him, my anger returning. It was all his fault! I decided to tell him so.

"And it's all your fault you know!" I said heatedly. He rolled his eyes.

"I'd argue it was _you _who kissed _me. _But I suppose I can settle for equal blame."

I bit the inside of my cheek. It was a fair deal, considering it was my fault. Might as well shoulder some onto him too.

"Okay." I muttered.

"Good, we're getting somewhere." Reno said. I looked at him sulkily.

"So how do I fix it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"As if I'd know?"

I sighed. Right.

"Listen babe, if Valentine doesn't wake up one day and realise how gorgeous you are…I'm always here yeah?"

I blinked. Me and Reno? I'd always thought that was a repulsive idea. But, now that I thought about it, he _was_ swoon worthy eye candy. And he was being so nice to me…

"Uh…yeah well, thanks I guess." I stepped forward cautiously and hugged him. He smelled nice. It was a masculine scent that I couldn't compare with anything else. I felt his arms wrap around my waist securely.

"Hey, no offence princess, but I think you're PMSing. What with these mood swings and all." he said fondly.

I smiled and let go of him. "I think you're coming down with something, what with being so nice to me and all."

Reno chuckled. "Maybe. So who ended you're 'sort of' relationship then?"

I pouted. "He did." I mumbled, "But it was my fault!"

"I'm sure he'll forgive you." Reno muttered, sounding a little bitter. I frowned at him with concern. But then he smiled at me, and I smiled hesitantly back, waiting for him to say something.

And so there we were, just smiling at each other, when Reno quickly leaned down and kissed me! Right there, on the crowded street in front of loads of random people! He pulled back before I'd got over the shock of it all.

I gazed at him, open mouthed. He smirked.

"Why don't you go find Valentine and tell him what I just did? He'll be back and ready to kick my ass in no time." said Reno, smirking all the while.

"W-what the-"

Reno cut me off. "Look babe, Valentine's probably thinking you're too good for him you see? And you _are_ but…"

I punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Okay, easy! What I'm trying to say is that he's the self sacrificing, shoulder all the blame, burdened by my sins kinda guy. He'll be thinking you shouldn't be wasting your life with him when you could have someone better…like me for example."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Him better than Vinnie? _Right…_

"So, he'll be trying to ward you off so you can be 'happy', while he goes off and does his own thing so he can be miserable 'cos he thinks he deserves it." Reno cleared his throat. "And that concludes my small speech on vampire psychology."

I blinked. Oh. My. God. Reno is right! Of course!

"Since when do you know him so well? I thought you hated each others guts?" I asked incredulously.

Reno chuckled. "Generally we do hate each other, but you gotta keep an eye on the competition, doll."

I was stunned. Reno is actually quite intelligent. Who would've thought? And there was a damn good chance Vincent _didn't _hate me. _And _Reno thought he was in competition with him? This is so much for my brain to take in!

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" Reno asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Babe, aren't you gonna go find him and ask if that's the reason he broke it off? I'll bet you 100 gil it is. Or, ya know, if you've given up on him, you and me could get together…" he trailed off suggestively.

Hmm…this is a toughie. And I will tell you why.

Firstly, Reno is hot. There is no denying that. And have discovered he is much smarter and thoughtful than I've given him credit for. But he does have serious personality issues. E.g. he's a womanizer (big issue there), he's arrogant, he thinks he's funny when he is just _not. _So yeah. Secondly, Vincent is hot. There is _definitely _no denying that! And he's like, the yang to my yin ya know? We're good for each other. And if anyone deserves to be happy, it's him. I've spent _years _trying to make that happen, and now I'm so close. However, Vinnie also has personality issues. E.g. he hardly ever talks (but when he does it's certainly worth listening to), and he has absolutely _no _fashion sense (but that's what makes him unique), he has demons caged inside his head (but that makes him stronger), he's _immortal_ (but it doesn't really matter if he's gonna stay this way forever)…

I love everything about him.

"Thanks Reno." I said, smiling.

"You're welcome?" he looked puzzled.

I laughed and turned around, starting to run.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Good question. There is a good possibility he'd be in Lucrecia's cave. No. He's over her now. There's only one place I know he'll be, and I'm gonna kick his ass for it.

I ran for what seemed like a _long_ time. I didn't stop though. Before too long I was bursting through the doors of Nibelheim mansion. Not pausing to check out the new décor, I sprinted straight for the stairs to the basement. Not even bothering to run down them either, I just vaulted over the bar and did a couple of flips before landing on my feet and setting off again. I came to the door of a certain dark and gloomy room I remembered well, and twisted the knob. Locked.

I made a frustrated noise before reaching into my back pocket and fishing out my lucky paper clip which I only ever used to pick locks. I dropped to my knees and inserted it into the old fashioned lock, twisting it this way and that. After a few minutes of this, I decided I wasn't patient enough.

I sprung up and kicked open the door.

Right then, he better be ready for this. I strode purposefully into the room, over to the largest coffin. I pounded my fist on the lid once as warning, before attempting to lift it, but it wouldn't budge. Locked.

OMFG ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

A small part of my brain registered that sentence sort of rhymed, but I was more focused on the matter at hand. How the _hell_ could he lock it from the inside? I clicked my tongue once, before reaching for my shuriken and inserting one blade into the small gap between the coffin itself and the lid. Then I dragged it across forcefully, and heard the lock snap with a satisfying sound. I let my shuriken clatter to the ground as I lifted the lid.

Vincent Valentine looked up at me calmly.

I glared at him.

"Do you remember me telling you what I'd do if I ever found you in this coffin again?" I hoped I sounded as mad as I felt.

"I'm afraid I don't recall." he answered.

I grabbed the collar of his cloak and dragged him up into a sitting position. I stepped back and put my hands on my hips as he regarded me coolly.

I mustered up every ounce of strength I had left in my tiny body, and slapped him across the face with my right hand as hard as I could. He gave a sharp intake of breath, and I hoped his cheek would sting like crazy.

"How _dare _you!" I screamed. I pummelled my fists on his chest a few times too, just for good measure. He sat there and took it until I stopped to give him a withering glare. "Why would you do this? You better start explaining!"

He didn't say anything, just averted his eyes away from me.

Stupid stubborn vampire! I made a frustrated noise, before I threw my arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Vincent, you are so, so…unapt!"

His arms encircled me hesitantly. "In what context?"

"I dunno, I learned the word from you. I'm not sure what it actually means…"

He chuckled lightly. I pulled back to look at him in shock. He was _laughing _in a situation like this?

"Perhaps you should purchase a dictionary." He commented.

"Forget my vocabulary! That's not the most important issue right now!" I hugged him closer again. "Why did you leave me?"

I heard him sigh. I pulled back again, to see a painful looking red mark in the shape of a handprint developing on Vincent's cheek.

"Sorry, about that…" I stroked his cheek gently. "I'm sure I've told you I'd slap you silly if you ever locked yourself in that coffin ever again."

"I don't remember you warning me."

"Oh well, now you know."

He shook his head.

"I'm still waiting for an answer." I prompted, "Is it _really _because you hate me?"

He frowned slightly. "Not at all. I never said I hated you."

"You never said you loved me either." I murmured.

He closed his eyes. "Yuffie…I didn't mean those things I said."

"Then why'd you say them? It's not like you to be wasting words."

He opened his eyes to gaze into mine. "I don't deserve you. You should be happy, and how could you possibly be happy with me? You'd just be wasting you're life when you could have something better-"

"I'm gonna stop you there." I interrupted, "because that is a load of B.S. okay? I wanna make you happy, 'cos if you're happy then I'm happy. And that's all there is to it see?"

He sighed. "I don't think it will work like that."

"Oh whatever! You're just making things more complicated than they need to be!"

He shook his head. "No, there are many complications you are overlooking."

"Oh for crying out loud! Forget about them! Can you just get out of this dusty old coffin?"

He shook his head again and pushed me away. "I must stay out of your life."

"Bit late for that now Vince." I scoffed. "You know what? Fine, you can stay down here and sleep for another thirty years in this smelly old coffin. But _I'm _staying here too." I turned away from him with my hands on my hips and surveyed the room. "Yeah, I'll clean this room up so it's inhabitable for a Princess, then I'll move a bed from upstairs down here. Hopefully I can spend most of my time sleeping too. In fact, I'll only leave your side for food and bathroom breaks. And no, I don't need to work, 'cos I can just steal everything I need. So the only time I will ever go outside is for shopping trips, which won't be very often, so I'll be incredibly pale like you and people who see me will think I'm a vampire. Hmm, yeah…I like this plan."

I turned around to see his reaction. He was staring at me like he thought I'd well and truly lost it. "…That is not going to happen. I'll get Cloud to come and drag you out."

"What, and place me under house arrest for the rest of my life? Isn't that a bit of a waste?"

I glowered at me. Probably trying to scare me into leaving, but I'd grown immune to such intimidation years ago.

I tugged on his cloak. "Come on Vinnie. You can't stay here. Look, we weren't _officially_ in a relationship before anyway, so we're friends right?"

He considered that for a moment. "I…don't think we can still be friends."

"Well then, we'll just…see how it goes." I took his human hand and pulled a little. "Let's get out of this room please. I never did like it."

He nodded and stepped out of the coffin. I smiled triumphantly and held onto his arm as we walked out.

"Oh damn…" I muttered as I remembered, "I owe Reno 100 gil."

* * *

**Yay! Another chappie is finished! Go me! I know, it took me long enough...but I have some fresh ideas with this now. So it's all good peeps. :D**

**I wanna say thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, you guys and girls are awesome! Thanks for making me get my butt into gear.**

**And thank you for reading!**

**xoxo**


End file.
